There's Still A Past, Future and Present
by Kanon58
Summary: Leorio want's to rescue Kurapika from his mental trauma, however its going to be difficult, is there a way to make the Kuruta change his mind and live happily? Sorry Not Yaoi fic but...maybe you can say that its slight Orange? NAH, its more like a family...Just read it would make your heart at ease. Review?


_**There's Still A Past, Future and Present**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

**Note:** English is not my native language.

**Beta:** im improving with my english so i didnt beta it.

~~_**Note:**_ Leopika but aint yaoi :P ONE-SHOT

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

******There's Still A Past, Future and Present**

* * *

"Kurapika" Leorio said facing the kuruta with a motionless face. "You've changed." told him.

Kurapika sighed and closed his eyes, finding somewhere deep inside him for an answer. An answer to his worried companion. After short minutes he finally open his hue grey eyes with a serious face, said he, "Leorio, i'm still me, what are you trying to imply?" rolling his eyes he continued, "Are we with this again?" he glance back through Leorio.

Leorio raised his hands to_ take it easy_ message. He placed one of his hands through his pocket and the other one scratching the back of his head. "I know its none of my business, but Kurapika, you have a lot of future. Instead doing some revenge, working for mafias why don't you just come at school and study? Or travel the world as a hunter!"

Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you telling me to forgive the spiders from what they have done to my clan?!"

"N-no! I didn't mean it that way! What i'm trying to say you have lots and lots of great opportunities on your age, a life where you could live happily, simple and peaceful!." Leorio explained with a smile, however Kurapika glared at him with small tint of scarlet eyes, Kurapika's fist curled into a ball, while he shook down his head onto his feet.

"Study? Happy life? Simple? Peaceful?!" Moving his head upright to face the taller man with small tears being formed over the edge of his eye bags, "How the hell should i live Happily if i get tortured by this everlasting nightmare?! The screaming inside my head doesn't stop! They won't shut up! They don't..." Clutching using both of his hands and gripped tight between both of his ears. "They won't rest in peace..."

There's no drop of tears have fall, however, Kurapika was loosing his voice, as if in no time he would broke out. He'll be broken if Leorio push any further.

Leorio's left hand want's to reach out, he raised his hand to touch him, but Immediately Kurapika regain his composure and passed by him. He's walking away!

Leorio felt slight anger inside his heart, Kurapika is going to ignore him again! There's noway he would let him escape this time, even if it hurts Kurapika, he needs to wake him up from everything. What He hears inside his head are nothing but only his mental thinking. Surely Kurapika is just too scared to admit that they are all gone, and possibility that the Kuruta has a hidden guilt, there's a regret for sure.

Whatever was it, Leorio wants to help him, he is a doctor, not a physic but he believes he could do something, something that would make life breathing easier for Kurapika.

Leorio grabbed both of Kurapika's arms turning the small figure to face him back which cause the kuruta to froze from surprise, he called with a strong voice but not shouting. "Kurapika!" He leaned forward towards the blonde and Kurapika remained un-moving facing him with his still surprised pupils.

"Listen to me! You can still make up things right! I know its hard but you have to accept the truth that your clansmen are dead! and you can never take them back!" With that it activated the furious feeling sleeping inside Kurapika's heart, He glared with his scarlet eyes - still on his same position.

"I know i cannot bring back the dead through this!" But Leorio cut him off shortly, "Shut up! I'm not yet done talking to you!" Kurapika's face was dumbfounded when Leorio just told him to shut up. Leorio was seriously angry?

"I know how you feel to loose someone you precious! However i indeed don't know the feeling of loosing all your whole family! But then again, you're the only one who wants this! You're the only one creating those voices inside your head! I'm pretty sure your families and friends would rather want you to be happy than torturing your self down path on hell!" Kurapika gritting his teeth," You're free to do what you want! You just cant forget about the past cause it was so sudden! Though yet again, you're already big! you surely know what is right and wrong...! " Kurapika's reaction can't be seen under blonde locks. "I know you are all aware what your doing is wrong! Your destroying your self! Just freaking wake up already Kurapika!"

"Enough!" Kurapika screed in a roar, that made Leorio's turn to shut his mouth. "Enough! Enough!" Kurapika repeated shaking his head left and right, "Just stop it already!" and facing straight onto the taller man. "Leorio you really don't understand!" Kurapika swatted Leorio's hands that was holding his freedom earlier.

"I know its wrong! I know they don't want me to be like this! But i can't help it! I'm so angry! To the point i want to kill all of them and make them experience loosing someone they also love! I want them to experince what i've feel! what i've came through! ...But...i was so wrong...I though when i've kill one of them, i'll be happy, that at very least my hatred would decrease, but it didn't...!" Kurapika back-away with few inches step. Reaching for his own shoulders, as if he was suddenly feeling cold, he tug himself with a tight embrace.

"Ive already done it, What is done is done, I can no longer turn back..."

"Yes you can! You still can!" Leorio insisted but then Kurapika yelled with mix emotions of anger,fear, and sadness. "Yes i can't! Don't you see Leorio?! Can't you see Leorio?! I've already killed two of the spiders! There's noway i could turn back...! There's noway i could already stop! Even if i stop, the spiders.." Licking his dry lips and gulping with his dry throat. "They would surely hunt me down when the time comes that i've decided to rest! That's why i can't rest..."

Their eyes met with gaze, there are nothing but same mixed emotions. "It's already too late..." Kurapika whispered under his breath. "I started this war on them, so i'll be the one to finish it." Removing his own hands from hugging his body and standing with determined eyes. "And i would win it." he stated.

Speechless Leorio is, He couldn't change the blonde's mind, he was too twisted for his own good. There's nothing for a weakling like him go stop this powerful person, The Chain-usser who would become a monsters just in order to destroy the root of devils.

"...Kurapika...Can i just request you something?" Leorio said not wanting to meet with the kuruta's too serious eyes. Kurapika nodded in return, "When your done with this...would you like to go with me in my hometown?"

"Eh?"

"You no longer have a home right?" Leorio smiled. "When your'e done, you are always welcome on my home."

Kurapika's eyes started to crystal_, 'home...?'_ He thought off, Its been a while since he heard the word 'home', by the way he had no longer have own home, A place where he could say 'i'm home.' There's nothing more but longing lost about it.

Kurapika finally smiled back with another nod, "Sure, and when i did, be sure to say 'welcome back' ok?" It was a joke yet he was also serious, Leorio knows what Kurapika meant and follow the flows with a smug grin.

"Sure i'll surely say so darling!" Laughing outloud, Kurapika giggled and pretend angry, "Am not your wife!"

Leorio winked, "Really?"

Both of them laugh through their hearts content as if they were Gon and Killua, the laugh is finally over. Glacing with each other with a soft smile.

Both of them said, "Take care. We'll meet again...Partner..."

**Kurapika's POV**

If i'm lingering inside my past...

**Leorio's POV**

I'm heading through my future...

**Leorio and Kurapika's POV**

But there's still a long way on this present...

,Right.

******There's Still A Past, Future and Present.**

* * *

**Was it touching? Anyway, im too lazy to type my fics and want to type this, releasing my boredomeee...Hope Leopika fans likes it! Please review if you do so XD**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
